Punk Vs Jock
by Chaapuuu
Summary: Bella Swan is new in town, and she's totally different from the rest of the girls. Edward Cullen, Top Jock see's her and is instantly interested. Bella knows what sort of guy Edward is. but can she resist his charms? Future lemons :3 original paring ExB


**Edward**

The boys and I made our way towards the court and placed the soccer ball on the floor.

"Cullen, Black verses McCarty and Nomad" I called out.

We put our bags down at the side and started to play.

As I was intercepting the ball when I saw a flash of black.

I turned around with the ball and started to move towards the goal when I saw her.

She was wearing black and white striped pants with flats.

She had a black jumper on that had a skull form on it with a heart.

"Head in the game Cullen!" Jacob called out.

I shook my head and moved towards the goal wining the shot.

Jacob ran up to me and gave me a grin. "Nice"

The bell for next period suddenly went off.

"What do we have next?" I asked, picking up my bag.

"Science, I heard there's a new girl. Real weird"

James took the ball of me and walked the opposite way with Emmett.

Jacob and I started to walk up the ramp. "Do you know what she looks like?" I asked.

"Um, no not yet. But I heard she's pretty smart so she should be in your classes"

We walked up to I block and walked into the room.

In the far corner of the room I saw the girl with red hair again.

"Hey, that's her" Jacob said pointing to her.

I studied her for a moment before walking towards her.

I sat down next to her.

She looked up slightly and raised an eyebrow.

I grinned. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella" she said back unsurely.

"So you're new here" I said, leaning towards her.

"Obviously"

"Where did you transfer from?"

"Nowhere, I was home schooled"

I nodded slowly. "Well" I said moving towards her ear. "I'm glad you came here"

She awkwardly moved away from me and put her earpieces into her ear.

I smirked and looked over to Jacob.

"She's... not really who you normally go for" Jacob stated.

I shrugged and turned to the teacher writing notes on the board.

**Bella**

"This guy, he's following me around all day" I said to the only girl I knew school Karla.

"Do you know his name?" she asked, biting into her sandwich as we walked towards our seats in class.

"Edward something" I said, sitting down placing my Ruby Gloom bag onto the desk.

Karla looked down at me in shock. "Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, that's it. He's kind of creepy"

Karla sat down in a huff. "Bella, you don't understand. Edward is... the shit. The guy that any girl in the planet would want."

I giggled. "I don't see how"

Karla shook her head. "I know Edward, we're kind of friends. He can be a bit of a tool, wait scratch that he is a tool. But he has his moments of 'knight in shining armour'" she said the last it with quotation fingers.

I laughed again. "Okay, I get it but... I just don't see him like that"

"See who?" A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and turned to see Edward sitting beside me.

"Just telling my friend here that I'm not into the 'knight and shining armour' crap" I smiled and turned back to Karla who had a shocked expression on her face.

I heard Edward chuckle from behind me. "I figured you weren't"

"Mr Cullen if you're done chatting I'd like to get this period over and done with" Ms Williams said, standing with one hand on her hip.

"Sorry Miss, just trying to make friends" Edward smiled and got flipped through his book.

I smirked and grabbed my book out as well.

Suddenly a note was pushed onto my desk by Karla.

I quickly opened it and read.

_Dangerous ground my friend._

_THIN ICE! _

I laughed and quickly wrote back.

_And how may I ask is this 'dangerous ground?_

_You are shamelessly flirting back!_

_Look at the smugness in Cullen's face. He knows your flirting and so do you!  
I'm just warning you before you get yourself into the pickle jar._

_Ha! Shamelessly flirting back? As if._

_I wouldn't touch that with a ten mile stick._

_I'm just showing him I'm not up for his stupid game._

_And I thought the expression was you get yourself into a pickle._

_Karla rolled her eyes at my note and quickly wrote back._

_You've already got yourself into a pickle, if you keep up this 'showing him I'm not up for his stupid game' thing; you're going to end up in the ACTUAL PICKLE JAR! Not just the pickle._

_THE WHOLE JAR!_

I scrunched up the note and shook my head at Karla. "Do your work" I whispered.

I carefully looked over at Edward to see Karla was right.

The smugness was practically radiating of him.

I rolled my eyes and started to write down Ms Williams notes.

Ten minutes later a note from Edward's side of the table was placed near my hand.

I looked up slightly at Edward to see he was smiling as he wrote the notes.

I opened it and read it quickly.

_So, you're shamelessly flirting with me._

_Interesting, I might use that in the future._

I blushed and quickly wrote back.

_I am not flirting with you!_

_And how the heck did you know that?_

_I'm a professional, that's all I can say._

_But I must say you we're flirting back._

_I could see it in your eyes._

_Have I ever told you that you have really nice eyes?_

I rolled my eyes and scrunched up the note.

I threw it in Edwards's direction and started to write faster. Hoping to god that it would make time go faster.

**

* * *

**

A/N

-looks around nervously- Was that okay? I'm so nervous right now :s

Just a bit of information... In this Bella has Red hair (kinda like Hayley Williams in Decode) because every fanfic I've read it just seems... dull with her brown hair. And she's obviously a punk/goth she she needs a bit of edge ;)

Also the character named Karla is my best friend who's totally obsessed with Jacob so I had to put her in there :3

Tell me what you thought?

Reviews are like Edward with no shirt on :3

-E

x


End file.
